


Family Reunion

by booperbeanv3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (hehe), Angst, Bad Writing, Birthday Party, Minor Character Death, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Virtual Reality, lol despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: Kokichi is eating food if and then Tsumugi ruins everything the angst ficI don't know how to summarize itIt's bad writingPlease read it so you can agree with me because I refuse to believe that I can write good fanfiction
Relationships: (not really), Oma Kokichi & DICE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so vr au oneshot hours  
> idk I might make a sequel just for more angst but n a h
> 
> I keep on scrapping all of my longer works so yeah
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> Also it's Kokichi's birthday now bc haaaaappy birthday!

Kokichi poked at his food. He didn't feel the need to eat. After all, knowing every bit of the killing game was a lie really did a toll on his health. All of the pain, death and suffering was all a lie for someone's entertainment. Sickening. It was truly sickening. 

One of the nurses came into the dining hall. Kokichi didn't bother to look at her face, he was busy not eating. 

The nurse awkwardly stood there, not sure what to do. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to deliver the news. The nurse looked around before speaking.  
"U-U-Uhm... C-Can we h-have O-Oma Kokichi? P-Please?"

Great. Just fucking great.

"Nope!" Kokichi beamed as he got up  
"I'm not here, sorry about that!"

The nurse blinked at him.  
"Just go to Office C. I don't want any more hassle."

So she dropped the stutter, interesting. Kokichi left and went down to the office.

"Ah, you're here!"  
Kokichi could tell that squeaky high-pitched voice from a mile away. 

Tsumugi's desk was covered in paper, from fanfiction drafts to important documents. Of course. Looks like Tsumugi didn't change at all.

"Sooooo, whaddya need, Shiroro-chan?" Kokichi said as he checked his nails.

Tsumugi pretended to organize the paperwork.   
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that we've gotten in contact with your organization! They've even agreed to meet up with you for your birthday!"

DICE? They're not.. Dead?  
Wait, birthday?!

Tsumugi handed the purple haired boy a slip of paper. An address was poorly scribbled onto it. Kokichi stared at the paper.

"They'd be so happy to see you! Try to go whenever you can-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, can I leave now?"

"Aw, now that's not how you treat your superiors, Mr "Supreme Leader"."  
Tsumugi did air quotes, which frustrated Kokichi more than her voice did.  
"Of course you can leave!"

And so Kokichi left. He walked quickly down the stairs. Soon that walking became running and he found himself sprinting across the pathway down to the old, abandoned hospital.

It was his chance. His chance to finally apologise and meet up with them again. He couldn't have been any happier.

Kokichi burst through the doors. He checked the paper one more time before tossing it in the bin and running to Room 53. He went inside and...

Kokichi couldn't see anything. Something was... Over his eyes? Oh. It was his scarf. Kokichi tried to pull it down but a hand stopped him.

"C'mon, Boss, we don't wanna ruin this for you."

"..."  
"Arisa?"

Kokichi felt around before hugging the person.  
"I... I'm so happy to see you..."  
He felt tears prick at his eyes.

"Doubt. Your eyes are covered."

Kokichi laughed a bit. He hugged tighter.  
"Um... How've... How've you guys been? A-Arisa, you're ok, right? You feel a little cold.."

The person ignored the second question.  
"Oh, we've been just wonderful! We were waiting for so long, it felt like an eternity!"

Kokichi felt more people hug him.  
"We're glad you're safe. Happy birthday, Boss. Wanna see our preparations?"

Those people quickly went away. Kokichi nodded. He felt someone pull his scarf down. He opened his eyes...

...

"Upupupupu~!"

No...

"Looks like you're too laaate~!"

No no no no no! 

Kokichi looked at the person in his arms. Sure, it was Arisa, but... She was cold. Dangerously cold. She was limp and... Dead...

Kokichi dropped her out of shock. He looked around the room. Blood. Blood blood blood blood blood, all fresh. It made his nose sting with the heavy scent of metal.

He looked down. Bodies of the former DICE members liked lifelessly on the floor, all bleeding. Confetti was all over the bodies. Kokichi laughed. He couldn't believe it. On the wall was some text painted in more blood.

Traitor.

He looked up. Party streamers, a banner. The table had smashed presents on it. 

Tears rolled down Kokichi's cheeks.   
"N-No... No! A-Arisa?! Takane?! This is just a prank, r-right?!"

Kokichi felt Arisa's body again, checking for a pulse. Nothing...

Kokichi felt someone lift his head up.  
"Did you really think I'd let you stay so happy for so long? Ha! As if! Isn't it ironic how the one who hates hope the most held onto it for the aftermath of the simulation? The hypocrisy!"

Kokichi cried harder and he felt Tsumugi stomp on the bodies like they were nothing more than trash. It only took a few seconds for Kokichi to realize that all the bodies had been cut apart and brutally mutilated. 

Kokichi covered his face, his hands stained with blood (Jesus Christ, that's a lot of damage). 

"What's wrong? I said you could see them but I never said they'd be alive~"

"B-B-But you said you got i-in contact with them! Th-That they'd be h-happy to see me!"

Tsumugi giggled  
"That was a lie, dear."

"..."  
Pink gas started flooding the room. Kokichi couldn't breathe. His head started spinning and he felt lightheaded. 

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I thought you loved lies! Seems you really are a hypocrite!"

Kokichi slowly collapsed onto the body in front of him.

"Despair will never die!"  
Tsumugi's laughter echoed around the room before she eventually collapsed too. The gas faded.

…

Why?

Why why why why why?

Kokichi woke up on his bed, his clothes covered in dried blood. A note was on the bedside table.

|Ooops! Sorry about yesterday~! You wanted to see them so badly I couldn't resist! Sorry to burst your bubble, but they're dead. Dead forever. They were never alive to begin with. I just killed some of your old school "friends" and dressed the bodies instead! In fact, those "friends" didn't even care when you left! They'd talk behind your back and were happy when you signed up for the game! Or did you sign up? I don't remember. Maybe I got my team to kidnap you guys instead! It was gonna be some romance thingy because of how likeable you guys were but I'm just rambling now.

Have fun sleeping!

-Shirogane Tsumugi|

It wasn't a dream.  
Kokichi had hoped the cliche would come, but… it didn't…

Tsumugi must be lying again, right?  
Of course not. Tsumugi said in Chapter 6 that the memories were fake anyway.

Kokichi ripped up the paper and cried into his hands. He went back to bed and cried himself back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> End summary incase you're confused:  
> Dice doesn't exist, Tsumugi wants despair, Kokichi wants to jump off a cliff, dead people, haaaaappy birthday!


End file.
